DESCRIPTION: Ovarian germ cell tumors occur in young women, but if detected and treated at a localized stage, long-term survival approaches 100 percent. Because the disease typically occurs in the teen-age and early adult years, impairments to health, psychosocial development, and quality of life may be profound. Little or no research has examined the impact of ovarian germ cell cancer on these variables. The primary purpose of this study is to compare ovarian germ cell tumor survivors with a matched control group of well females on the primary variables of sexual functioning and physical functioning. Psychological functioning will be compared as a secondary endpoint. A secondary aim is to predict quality of life (sexual functioning, physical functioning, psychological functioning) in ovarian germ cell cancer survivors by a combination of 1) cancer diagnosis and treatment, 2) sociodemographic characteristics, 3) other stressors, and 4) social network variables. The study contrasts a group of patients who have been treated for ovarian germ cell tumors with a control group identified through acquaintance matching. All participants must be 18 or over and continuously disease-free for two years after initiation of treatment. Controls will be matched for age, education, race, and income status. A cross-sectional research design will use telephone survey methods and medical record data to obtain data for descriptive, comparative, and predictive purposes. Survey data will be gathered using computer-assisted telephone interviews by highly trained female interviewers. All variables will be measured with instruments that have been tested for reliability and validity. Power calculations indicate an adequate sample size. T-tests will be used for the primary comparison between the two groups on the outcome variables of perceived sexual functioning, physical functioning, and psychological functioning. Regression models will be used to predict various measures of quality of life. Potential predictors would include treatment, sociodemographic, stressor, and social network variables. By identifying long-term adverse affects of disease and treatment on ovarian germ cell cancer survivors, the investigators will be better able to proactively treat and counsel patients to promote a better quality of life.